


Breakfast Cookies

by writworm42



Series: How Brooke Lynn Got her Wings [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Lack of Communication, M/M, Relationship Advice, Virginity, for now at least, not sure how to tag a series as opposed to a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Vanjie wants to take things to the next level, so Brooke goes to Nina for advice.





	Breakfast Cookies

“I think Vanjie wants to have sex.”

Nina nearly choked on her eggs.

“Sorry,” Brooke mumbled, sitting down opposite Nina as the other queen coughed and spluttered, reaching for a napkin to spit into.

“ _Good morning, Nina! How are you, Nina? Enjoying your eggs?_ ” Nina pantomimed sarcastically after regaining her composure.

“I said sorry!” Brooke blushed, but laughed despite herself. “I’m just a little spun out.”

“No worries, girl.” Nina chuckled. Sweeping the Danish she spotted off of Brooke’s plate, she added sheepishly, “But you totally owe me this as reparations.”

Brooke rolled her eyes. “Can you be serious, please? This is kind of a big thing.”

“Okay, okay, slow down a little.” Nina bit into the Danish, a little bit of cherry filling spotting the corners of her mouth. “Let’s backtrack. You _think_ Vanjie wants to have sex?”

Brooke, seeming to suddenly remember that they were in a public breakfast area crawling with other queens and various hotel patrons, glanced around herself carefully before nodding.

“But you don’t _know_.” Nina looked at her reproachfully.

“No, I don’t…” Brooke put her head in her hands and sighed. “I mean I _do_ , but she hasn’t exactly said it verbally, you know? Like, more with her body language.”

Nina said nothing, but her bemused face told Brooke that she’d need to give out more details before getting any advice in return.

“Like…” she lowered her voice, “The other day, we were chilling and started making out, and she grabbed my crotch and started to rub it.”

“So what did you do?” Nina took a sip of her coffee, her face entirely serious.

“I jumped back and started babbling about how exciting the movie we were watching was and how riveting I found the part we were on.”

“Uh-huh. And what movie was this, exactly?” there was a note of teasing in Nina’s voice, but she couldn’t help it. She knew Brooke like the back of her hand, so the answer she got was as unsurprising as it was hilarious.

“ _March of the Penguins_.” Brooke coughed, looking down at her hands.

Nina giggled into her coffee a little, but, seeing the embarrassment and discomfort written on Brooke’s face, sobered up quickly. “So has this happened more than once?”

Brooke nodded, still not looking directly at Nina. “Last night was the third time.”

“And have you talked about it?”

Brooke shook her head.

“Does she know?” this time, it was Nina who lowered her voice.

When Nina first met Brooke ten years ago, Brooke was already the ‘it’ girl on the scene despite only just having moved in. That night, as everyone got ready backstage, all anyone could talk about was the rumoured new, 22-year-old ingenue from Toronto who was coming to compete in her first pageant. Half the chatter seemed to be about whether or not she’d fall flat on her face; the other half, the cut-throat girls who always did their research and never underestimated anyone, whispered cutting things about her make-up and wigs and who had seen her at what bar, things that let everyone else know that they thought she was a threat. Nina remembered feeling incredibly disinterested at the time; the same gossip happened every time a newbie walked into the room.

Only that time, the newbie didn’t walk—she had _waltzed_ , her immediate sense of cool grace, beauty, and confidence shutting everyone up.

 _Is this station taken?_ Nina remembered that she was so mesmerized by Brooke’s blue eyes and poised demeanor, it took her a moment to realize that the new girl was talking to her, and that she was still talking when she’d sat down next to her, waiting for Nina to pick up the conversation. And when Brooke made eye-contact with Nina during her crowning, mouthing an overjoyed _I did it!_ so subtly that only Nina could see, she knew from that moment that she and the new queen on the block were going to be fast friends.

They sat together before every pageant after that. Brooke was a great conversational partner; they talked about everything from politics to pop music, food to films, and artists to athletes. But the one thing Brooke never talked about was men.

 _I don’t really have time for relationships._ Brooke confessed when they went out together on her twenty-third birthday, outside to chat away from the other girls while Brooke had a smoke. _I’ve never even had one, actually._

_But you’ve had hook-ups, right?_

The answer came as shocking to Nina at the time, but after nine more years, the surprise had faded into understanding of Brooke beyond her face and body.

_No. Actually, I’m still a virgin._

Now, sitting across from her at the breakfast table, Brooke shook her head. “No, I haven’t told her.”

Nina nodded, again unsurprised. “You know, you don’t have to be embarrassed about it.” she added softly.

“It’s not even that, it’s just…” Brooke closed her eyes and frowned, searching for the words. “He’s been so many of my firsts, and he doesn’t even know it. Like, he knows he’s my first boyfriend, but he doesn’t…” she sighed. “I’m older than him. If he knew that he was my first kiss or the first guy I held hands with or anything like that, it’d look pathetic. But… I can’t hide this, there’s just no way. What if I’m terrible? What if it hurts? Then I’ll have to tell him it’s because I’m a virgin, and he’ll probably laugh at me, or think something’s wrong with me. And God forbid he tells Silky or A’Keria—he tells those two _everything_ , I don’t want them thinking I’m—"

“No, he wouldn’t!” Nina protested, cutting Brooke off from her spiral. Her voice softening, she added, “Vanjie’s a good guy, Brooke. He wouldn’t do any of that to you.”

Brooke didn’t seem too comforted. “He just matters so much to me. I don’t want to let him down. And sex is supposed to be like this big thing, it’s something I should have done already and be good at already. If I’m not, then I can’t help worry that I’ll be a disappointment. Or God forbid, he thinks it’s him. It’s just…” she laughed harshly, “It all makes me feel so self-conscious, you know?”

Nina did know. She remembered feeling that way herself, even if it had been decades ago. She remembered feeling vulnerable, exposed, a little bit inadequate, even. She had almost let her insecurity get the best of her, back then. But her boyfriend had carried her through it, and it hadn’t been any of the things that she had worried about— _she_ hadn’t been any of those things she had worried about. It was quite the opposite—she’d left her first time feeling absolutely beautiful, happy, and loved. Looking across the table at Brooke, Nina felt a sudden rush of affection for the dear friend she’d watched grow up. She knew that Brooke could have that experience with Vanjie. She _wanted_ Brooke to have that experience with Vanjie. Brooke deserved to give herself that experience with Vanjie, or with whoever.

“Do you feel ready for this? Like, do you want to take your relationship there?” Nina reached across the table and grabbed Brooke’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Brooke nodded. “I’ve thought about it for a while, actually. It’s just, well, you know. I get in my head.”

“It’s not going to be as terrible as you think it’ll be, I promise. And I’m serious—Vanjie’s a good guy. Just _talk_ to him. It’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, girl, and if it’s not, we’ll beat his ass for you.” both Brooke and Nina startled as Shuga plopped down at the table next to Brooke, nonchalantly stirring a bowl of oatmeal as if she’d just walked into a conversation about the weather. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed, Aunty Shuga ain’t gonna judge you.” Shuga noted with a little smirk that was anything but reassuring.

“Shit, you _heard_ us?” Brooke looked around herself, panicked, her face reddening deeply.

Shuga shrugged. “Just ‘cause I’m old don’t mean my ears don’t work, honey.”

“Oh, fuck, oh my God, do you think anyone else—"

Nina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Brooke, don’t worry. Everyone else is either still in bed or across the room. Shuga, this is kind of a sensitive—”

“And just ‘cause I’m from Harlem don’t mean I’m stupid, Nina.” Shuga cut her off with a pointed look. Turning back to Brooke, she smiled reassuringly, “Seriously, girl, it’s totally okay! You were just waiting for the right man, and looks like you found him. That’s great! I’m really happy for you.

“But,” she lowered her voice a little, “You _do_ know how it all works, right? All up in the bootyhole and everything?”

Brooke looked like she was going to implode.

 _Thank God it’s our day off_ , Nina thought, the pure mortification rolling off of Brooke making the air so thick she could hardly breathe through the second-hand embarrassment.

“Guys, why don’t we finish up breakfast and then talk more about this somewhere a little more private? Like my room, maybe? I can run down to the convenience store by the road and grab some snacks first. Does that sound good?”

Brooke was still blushing deeply, but nodded. Exhaling deeply and smiling gratefully at Nina, she took up her plate and walked over to the dish-bins, avoiding eye-contact with A’Keria as she went.

“She ain’t even eat anything.” Shuga tut-tutted after her, earning her a murderous glare from Nina. “ _What?_ I was just trying to help!”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to make this from Nina's perspective lol, it just kind of happened. But I am kinda glad it did, bc I think the fandom glosses over Nina & Brooke's friendship, and I really wanted to highlight it! That being said, the next part in the series isn't going to be from Nina's perspective (either Brooke or Vanjie's, I haven't quite decided yet).
> 
> Also I very nearly named this series "How Brooke Lynn Got her Cookies" but decided to have a smidge of dignity for once, so that's how the title Breakfast Cookies was born ;P


End file.
